Abandoned
by x se
Summary: Yugi finds something that Anzu gave him long ago, and truly believes she’ll never love him back. Changed, a darker (not Yami) Yugi lives on, believing no one cares about him. But what happens when the one he loves and hates comes back? Yugi x Anzu
1. 1

_Abandoned

* * *

_

Summary: Yugi finds something that Anzu gave him long ago, and truly believes she'll never love him back. Changed, a darker (not Yami) Yugi lives on, believing no one cares about him. But what happens when the one he loves and hates comes back? Yugi x Anzu

Genre: Romance/General

Written By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any related characters. The love tester was something Anzu gave Yugi in hopes of getting closer to Mou Hitori no Yugi in the early manga, shortly after Kaiba's "Death-T" theme park of death.

Note: Was reading old Shonen Jumps (English ones) and got inspired. Yugi will be OOC, kinda like a nicer but still rude Tao Ren or Vegeta… oO.

* * *

Yugi Mutou smiled as he picked up a box of his old things. There was a Monster Fighter, a Fireball Yo-Yo, so much from his past. Then he noticed something lying next to the old Virtual Pet, a small electronic heart. Yugi recognized it immediately. The only non-food non-holiday gift he had ever received from his first, closest friend, and the girl he had loved almost just as long. 

"Hah!" snapped Yugi bitterly, pocketing the Love Tester and knocking the box over. Out clattered a golden box, one that once held the Millenium Puzzle, which now resides in Egypt. "She'll never love me! To busy being bent over the 'almighty Pharaoh'!"

The years had been unkind to Yugi. No longer was he the happy, and short, fifteen year old, but the eighteen year old, abnormally tall, resentful, lonely, Duelist King. His friends had drifted so far apart after Atemu left, that Yugi had grown to believe that it was all Atemu's fault, despite all that they had been through.

Jonouchi moved away to be with Mai. Ryou moved to Egypt. Otogi was never really Yugi's friend, and Seto despised Yugi. Honda moved and was dating Miho. Anzu moved to America.

"Of course she moved!" continued Yugi. "Without the other me, why would anyone want to stay here? He was never the _other_ me, I was just being possessed!"

Sugoru Mutou sighed as he heard Yugi yelling again. But he had to wonder, were his old friends really too busy to even _write_?

* * *

Anzu Mazaki breathed in the fresh air as she stepped out of the airport, her belongings had been sent ahead. It was good to be back home, in Domino.

* * *

Well, how does that look? It was meant to be a One-Shot, and even though this chapter is short, still… Read and Review please!

Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion


	2. 2

**Abandoned **

**Chapter2

* * *

**

Anzu Mazaki smiled. She was standing outside of Jonouchi's old apartment. Cell phone in hand. She dialed Jonouchi's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello…?" came the drowsy voice. Anzu giggled. "Hullo? Who is this?"

"Look outside your apartment!" giggled Anzu, and she heard shuffling on the phone.

"Yeah, so what?" came the confused reply. "Listen lady, is this a prank call?"

Anzu blinked.

"Jonouchi, it's me, Anzu. Now stop playing around and open the door!" exclaimed Anzu angrily. "Where are you?"

"Anzu… Where exactly are you? I'm in California USA with Mai. I moved 'bout a month after you did…" Anzu blinked, and turned around.

"Oh…" said Anzu softly. She hung up the phone. Well, she'd just try this with Honda next!

* * *

Yugi Mutou sighed and went down the stairs, to meet his grandfather.

"I didn't break the computer this time." Said Yugi dully as he grabbed the broom and went outside to sweep. Sugoru shook his head sadly.

"What has happened to you Yugi…?" whispered Sugoru softly.

"I was abandoned!" came the harsh reply from outside the shop.

Sugoru shook his head. Why couldn't Yugi understand? If only Anzu hadn't left, even if everyone else was gone…

"He must really love her…" said Sugoru softly. He turned and headed up to Yugi's room, to clean up things. Yugi rarely had a tantrum, but when he did… 'No… Tantrum is too childish. Yugi… Is just sad… Yes…'

"I'm finished with the sweeping!" came Yugi's voice. Sugoru stopped and called down the stairs.

"All right! I left some money on the counter, go out for something to eat!" called Sugoru, and as an afterthought. "And bring me some ice cream, would ya? An old man needs his ice cream…"

Sugoru smiled when he heard Yugi's laugh, glad he had gotten his lonely grandson to smile again, even only if for a minute.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. 3

Abandoned

Anzu sat down. She had been saving this for last. Yugi… She was ready to tell him how she felt… That's why she had declined becoming professional and come back. But would he be gone, like everyone else?

"Well, it's worth a shot…" said Anzu finally, heading towards the Kame Game Shop, but was knocked over by a tall man.

"Out of the way…" spat a voice as the owner walked past her. Anzu turned around.

"Hey! You should apologize!" exclaimed Anzu, tugging on the man's coat. A small plastic heart fell to the ground, and it beeped. Anzu looked at it closely, but it was picked up immediately. "Yugi…? Is that you?"

"Hm…?" said Yugi, turning around. "Do I know you onna?"

"It's me!" exclaimed Anzu, her anger gone, replaced by a smile. Her hair was much longer and she was wearing baggy clothes. She had worn too many showy outfits when she was younger. "Anzu! Your old friend!"

"Oh." said Yugi bluntly. He handed Anzu the heart and stormed off. "Happy now wench? You have all my heart now!"

Anzu blinked slowly as Yugi blended in with the crowd, until an elderly woman who had been watching poked her.

"Missy, I believe that young man just said he loved you." said the woman as she walked away. Anzu blinked, and ran off after Yugi.

End Chapter


	4. 4

Abandoned

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

Chapter 4

* * *

"Mutou-san?" Sugoru looked up and saw a few repairmen. He smiled.

"Are you here to fix up our phone system?" Sugoru asked the men. They nodded. "Alright then, the wires are in the back, let me show you where…"

* * *

Scowling, Yugi kicked the wall. Anzu had stopped following after an hour or so of going through crowds. He shook his head.

"She can't just come back and crawl back into my life. It's not so easy…" Yugi spat and cracked his knuckles. "She's got my whole heart now, like I said… I don't have a heart anymore…"

Yugi was alone. His friends had all left him, no contact at all. If one turned around and came back, expecting him to open his arms and be friends again, they were in for a surprise. He had been abandoned.

"No one ever liked you. Anzu pitied you in the beginning, and without the Pharaoh, Jou and Honda would have kept beating me up instead of becoming my friends…" Yugi laughed as he stepped out of the alley. "Ch. I don't need anyone."

Yugi walked down the streets of Domino, passing Kaiba Corp. He glared at it.

"Kaiba…" Yugi chuckled. "What a weakling, settling all his problems with a card game…"

Yugi clenched his fist and punched the cement fence, feeling no pain.

"True, he knew _some_ martial arts, but I suppose Jonouchi was right about one thing. The best way to learn is on the streets…" Yugi stalked away from Kaiba Corp, and towards a restaurant. He was hungry, and if memory served, his grandfather had given him so food money, as long as he brought back some ice cream. A small smile graced Yugi's face. He wasn't _entirely_ alone…

* * *

Anzu sat on a bench, her head in her arms. Why was Yugi so cruel to her? She… She had missed him most of all, but he called her "onna" and stalked off. Why? Weren't they friends?

"Of course we are… But I want to be more than that… And…" Anzu rapidly shook her head, looking up at the bright sky. It didn't match her mood, it never did.

Anzu stood up and thought of an idea. She dialed the number for the Kame game Shop, sure that someone would pick up the phone and talk to her. Maybe Yugi's grandfather would be able to explain what was going on with Yugi. Why he was so angry…

"_This number is out of service. Please call your operator for further assistance._"

Anzu dropped her cell phone. Did… Did this mean that Yugi was living in Japan alone? Or did Sugoru die…?

"That must be it! And after… After Sugoru died, he must have gotten sad and changed!" Anzu nodded. She completely forgot her phone calls with the others in her worry for Yugi. "… I might not be able to… To love him, the way I'd like to… But I owe it to him to cheer him up, after everything's he's done for…"

Tears began to fall from Anzu's face.

"I shouldn't have left… I could have comforted him then… I left him…" Anzu wiped her tears. "I… I love him, I know that… And expecting to be loved back would be selfish. But… If I'm wrong… I'm still his friend, and I'll help him through whatever is going on…"

Nodding and filled with new determination, Anzu set off to search the city for Yugi, even if it took days to find him again. She wouldn't give up. No matter what.

* * *

Yugi patted his belly. Even after all these years, he loved burgers. Any kind, bacon, cheese, bacon and cheese, the list went on and on… Leaving some cash that covered the entire check and a tip, Yugi left the restaurant and looked across the street. Seeing no cars, he crossed and headed towards where he knew an ice cream stand was. He'd get one for him and his grandfather, and head home.

However, when Yugi saw a man that looked in his thirties pull a young woman into an alley, Yugi reached into his pocket and was about to pass by, when he felt something in his pocket. His Fireball, his yo-yo…

It brought back memories… His, and the Pharaoh's… From that incident…

Yugi smiled cynically and walked into the alley, and right up behind the man. He withdrew his hand from his pocket and punched the guy in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground. The young woman, who's shirt was torn, looking at him with wide eyes. Yugi's eyes widened with recognition.

"… Y-Yugi…" whispered the young woman, shakily standing up. "I… I was looking for you. I called Jonouchi and he told me where you were and…"

"What do you want with me…?" started Yugi, surveying the young woman. "Rebecca?"

End Chapter

I'm evil, aren't I?


End file.
